¿Me quieres?
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Me quieres?" ¿Cuál será la respuesta a esta pregunta? Romeo Wakashimazu reflexiona sobre su relación con Karinne Hyuga. Puede ser una posible continuación del fic "Un San Valentín pasado por agua" pero no es imprescindible leerlo para entender este fic


**¿ME QUIERES?**

**Después de hacernos novios aquel 14 de Febrero de…**

**- ¡Dios¿Ya han pasado tantos años? -pronuncio realmente sorprendido recordando aquel día. Me reí, sabía que nunca lo iba a olvidar: el gato atrapado en el árbol. - Jajaja ya decía yo que Apolo no era tan idiota como para creerse semejante excusa…un gato…ja, sólo a mí se me ocurre.**

**Recorriendo rápidamente la mirada por la habitación sonreí con picardía recordando sucesos posteriores a aquel día… Cierto, no había sido fácil nuestra relación desde el principio, por la diferencia de edades y todo eso; pero teníamos la aprobación de nuestros padres y la de Apolo, que ciertamente era muy importante para los dos, y lo que dijesen los demás poco nos valía.**

**¿En qué relación no hay disturbios, malos entendidos, celos…? En la nuestra también, pero por muchos inconvenientes que pase nuestro amor sé que eso no hará que nos separemos.**

**- Vaya gracia que me hace la separación -aburrido me echo sobre la amplia cama, mirando al frente, con los brazos bajo mi nuca…pensando.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
de la forma que acaricias mi cuerpo  
ay como te siento por dentro._

**No podía evitar sentirla a mi lado, estando allí acostado… La habitación, la cama…en donde hemos pasado, juntos, momentos…mmm, momentos…sí, eso…sólo momentos. Parezco un adolescente siempre que lo recuerdo.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? -pregunto a la nada, cerrando los ojos, pero mostrando una amplia sonrisa pícara. Ése era uno de esos momentos en que no es recomendable mirarse al espejo…¡qué vergüenza!**

**Desde aquel San Valentín, no había día que no pasásemos juntos; cuando tenía exámenes en la universidad, intentaba por todos los medios quedar en casa de mi mejor amigo para estudiar los fines de semana…pero viendo Apolo que no me centraba justamente en eso, en los estudios, decidió que lo mejor era ir hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad. En aquel momento me daba rabia que no nos dejase estar juntos un tiempito, pero ahora le estoy agradecido…sabía que si no me esforzaba con el estudio me costaría terminar la universidad; y ambos sabíamos, yo también muy en el fondo lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, que Karinne era una distracción para mí.**

**Hace dos años que terminé la carrera, después de unos meses en prácticas me integré de lleno en el trabajo que me gustaba y hasta ahora todo me va muy bien. Justo desde el momento en que empecé a ganar mi sueldo, junto con el dinero ahorrado que tenía, me decidí a alquilar un apartamento… A mamá no le gustaba la idea, pero yo necesitaba independizarme, y al final, con la ayuda de mis padres escogí un pequeño apartamento, en un segundo piso, lo bastante cerca de la casa de mis padres para visitarlos al menos cada dos días.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
aquel amor de dos seres humanos  
y mil locuras que inventamos._

**Y, ahora, que no está conmigo, la extraño. Mi Karinne…mi dulce niña.**

**- Hay que ver la cara de agilipollado que debo tener ahora -continuaba con mi monólogo; seguía con los ojos cerrados, visualizándola como si en verdad estuviese allí a mi lado.**

**¿Quién me diría a mí que estaría tan perdidamente enamorado de una pequeña traviesa, menos que yo cinco años, con la que siempre andaba como perro y gato? A veces hasta parezco demasiado cursi para lo que era en mi adolescencia y mi juventud… Ahora con casi 26 años creo que he madurado lo suficiente, claro, sin dejar de tener esa parte gamberra. Es que esa niña hizo estragos en mí; en nuestra convivencia creo que me pegó todas sus cursilerías…**

**Al poco tiempo de comenzar a vivir en mi nuevo apartamento, invité a mi novia a pasarse algunos días conmigo. ¡¡La que se armó cuando Kojiro lo supo!! Vaya suegro que me he ganado; es lo que tiene…junto con la novia vienen los suegros y los cuñados, que no siempre ven con buenos ojos todo lo que hacemos; es normal…**

**- Supongo que así seré yo de sobre-protector cuando tenga mis propios hijos -sonreí, abriendo los ojos, imaginándome a un pequeño rubito entrando en la habitación, metiéndose en la cama en medio de los dos diciendo que tiene miedo; imaginándome lo cariñosa que se pondrá la mamá con su retoño… -y al marido que le den…como siempre.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
tus gestos, tus complejos, tus manías  
tú sabes que yo siempre te entendía._

**Desde ese día, nuestros encuentros en el apartamento eran cada vez más constantes hasta el punto en el que ella se quedó a vivir conmigo todos los fines de semana; y con el paso del tiempo terminamos por compartir un apartamento como muchas otras parejas de novios.**

**Claro, al principio todo es muy fácil, pero los días pasan y nos dimos cuenta, con la convivencia, que desconocíamos muchas cosas del uno y del otro; especialmente las manías, y el ponerse de acuerdo en lo referente a la casa…¡Tantos problemas! Con el esfuerzo y el día a día de los dos se pudo resolver fácilmente esas pequeñas problemáticas.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
cuando me preguntas si te quiero  
y yo te digo:_

**Aunque el colchón de la cama era muy cómodo, me levanté, encaminándome hacia la ventana que daba a la calle; apoyando mis codos en la repisa de la ventana me dejé un buen rato allí, observando sin interés cómo pasaban los transeúntes a pie, en coche, en bicicleta; mujeres charlando, llevando a sus hijos al parque que se encontraba en la calle de al lado, gente arreglando los jardines de su casa… ¿Qué podía hacer para no extrañarla?**

**- No ha pasado ni una semana, y ya no puedo más -respiré hondo visiblemente enfadado por la situación en la que me encontraba aquellos días.**

**Me sentía inquieto, no podía estar mucho tiempo acostado, ni sentado, ni siquiera de pie…y mucho menos tenía ganas de salir a pasear para despejarme. ¡Maldición!**

**En uno de esos momentos recordé que en todo un día no había sabido nada de ella. Estaba como loco…Había llamado a su casa, menos mal que estaba allí, pero Apolo me había dicho que la dejase un tiempo sola, unas horas por lo menos hasta que ella decidiese hablar con él. Me extrañé con aquella explicación, pero hice lo que mi amigo me había recomendado…Y así llegó el día siguiente por la mañana y Karinne volvió al apartamento, cuando me vio se sonrojó, y entonces me explicó lo que le había sucedido: mi niña creía que ¡no la quería¿Cómo había pensado semejante cosa? Cierto era que no le decía con frecuencia cuánto la quería, pero eso no significaba que ya no sintiese nada por ella.**

_Contigo yo me siento como el sol en el cielo.  
Contigo el universo me parece pequeño.  
Contigo hasta la calma se convierte en deseo.  
Contigo me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo.  
Contigo los minutos se separan del tiempo.  
Contigo hasta lo malo se convierte en lo bueno._

**Como muchas otras veces nos acabamos reconciliando de la manera más dulce, y al final no quedó nada sin arreglar en ese momento.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
tus ojos que iluminan mi vida  
con sus miradas encendidas._

**¿El momento que más me gusta del día? Cuando me despierto, ahí está ella, despierta, aún sin levantarse, y me quedo mirando fijo a sus ojos oscuros como el ébano, con ese brillo especial que porta siempre en ellos. Realmente me siento otro cuando pienso que ese brillo de su mirada es porque estamos juntos, amándonos días a día.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
estar contigo sin hacer nada  
o contemplando madrugadas._

**También estaban aquellos días festivos en que ni ella tenía que acudir a la universidad ni yo al trabajo. Había días que no hacíamos nada especial, o nos reuníamos con nuestros padres y hermanos, comíamos con ellos…pero otras veces, o yo o ella tenía una sorpresa para el otro. Nos encantaba hacer pequeñas excursiones cerca del lago; lejos de la ciudad, recostarnos en el césped, fuera de la tienda de camping. Mirando al cielo, en silencio, abrazados. Son momentos que sé atesoraré siempre en mi vida.**

_Ay cómo extraño  
las cosas que al oído me decías  
tus labios eran poesía._

**¿Y lo dulce que era conmigo? Me derretía cada vez que me hablaba, cada vez que me miraba tan sensual, que se aproximaba a mí para besarme o simplemente para abrazarme. Y ahora ni siquiera sabía nada de ella, cuanto más tenerla a mi lado…Sé que no voy a aguantarme más para saber algo de ella.**

**Es sábado, y el lunes de esta semana se fue a Italia, donde residía Apolo junto con su esposa Linda Wakabayashi. Quién lo diría…Apolo Hyuga, al que no le gustaba las relaciones en que había bastantes años de diferencia entre la pareja: él tiene mi edad y Linda, la misma que Karinne.**

**- Esto es un suplicio para mí, si al menos me llamase para saber cómo está por allí, pero no, claro, seguro que se le olvidó. Y aquí estoy yo, como león enjaulado, volviéndome loco, esperando por ella. No creo que pueda aguantar un día más para que regrese.**

**Me dirigí al baño para refrescarme…la hora de la comida ya había pasado pero no había tenido ganas de alimentarme.**

**- Es mejor que me vaya a dar una vuelta…no aguanto más este encierro… Creo que estar con Mayari y Andrei me vendrá bien.**

**Cuando fui a abrir la puerta, de pronto mi enfado desapareció como por arte de magia.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? -pude articular nada más verla.  
- Te quiero, no podía estar más tiempo sin volver a verte y regresar a casa -me sonrió un poco avergonzada, y soltando la maleta en el suelo, se colgó de mi cuello y me dio un beso espectacular.  
- Mmmm -intentaba vocalizar al separarla de mí - ¿cuánto me quieres? -ahora también quería saberlo yo. - ¿Más de lo que te quiero yo acaso?  
- Más que a mi vida -me contestó antes de volver a colgarse de mí y cerrar con un pie la puerta, dirigiéndonos a la habitación.**

**Con aquella respuesta me sentí más que satisfecho, y por supuesto se me había olvidado que estaba enfadado por no saber nada de ella. Quizás más tarde le diría algo…pero ahora no era momento para pensar, sino para disfrutar de su compañía.**

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Al fin subo este minific...(creo que de poco en poco me van a llevar a un psiquiatra...¡No puedo con este maldito ordenador! ¬¬).  
No me hagáis caso...estoy para encerrarme u.u_

_Este minific se me ocurrió escribirlo el día 20, jeje estos días no hago más que escuchar música (es lo único que me ayuda para no volverme aún más loca de lo que ya estoy).  
La canción que he utilizado se titula "Contigo" de Enrique Iglesias, de su álbum "Cosas del amor" (si alguien quiere escucharlo pasaros por youtube...os quería poner la página donde viene la canción pero el link no sale :S)._

_Y por último:  
Romeo, Andrei Ryuichi y Mayari Cristina Wakashimazu son personajes creados por mi amiga Aly Vieri.  
Karinne y Apolo Hyuga son personajes inventados por mí.  
Linda Wakabayashi es un personaje de mi amiga Esther (esperamos ya hacerle pronto el perfil)._

_La gente que leyó el fic de Un San Valentín pasado por agua, se acordará que Vanessa y Aly estaban embarazadas, pues Vane tiene a Kyuko, y Aly a sus dos mellizos Andrei y Mayari._

_Aly, jeje tuve que ir al perfil de Romeo para ver como se llamaban sus hermanos xD (aunque me acordaba de Andrei, no me acordaba de la niña...).  
_


End file.
